The present invention relates generally to a system for remediation and a method of remediation of a contaminant, for example, chlorinated organics, volatile organic chemicals, and polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons. The invention advantageously provides mechanisms to improve the degradation of chemicals with one or more carbon double bonds.
Remediation of subsurface contaminants has always been a difficult undertaking in the past years for a variety of reasons. The presently available remediation systems and methods of use thereof, which are standards in the industry, have several limitations and disadvantages. The primary disadvantage of the currently existing remediation systems is the extraordinarily lengthy period of time required to achieve decontamination.
Contaminants such as chlorinated organics, for example, perchloroethylene, trichloroethylene, dichloroethylene, and vinyl chloride, provide chemical structures which may provide health and environmental hazards if not safely removed from the environment. Accordingly, achieving an expeditious remediation of such contaminants is highly desirable. It is also advantageous to accomplish such remediation in a cost efficient manner.
In this regard, development of a remediation system and method of use thereof having improved properties is desirable because of the relief of the disadvantages associated with the current remediation systems. However, development of a remediation system and method has been a challenging endeavor. Moreover, the development of a remediation method producing reliable decontamination, particularly involving perchloroethylene, has been elusive.